


【精靈寶可夢】十五夜（赤綠、響銀、大吾米可利、丹奇。2020中秋賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: ***人物形象大部份來自POKEMON MASTERS EX***湊個節日熱鬧沒什麼內容的一篇涉及四對CP左右有意義（文中沒有實際動作）
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hibiki | Ethan/Silver, Kris & Silver (Pokemon), Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 丹奇, 丹帝 X 奇巴納, 大吾 X 米可利, 大吾米可利, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤紅青綠, 赤綠, 阿響 X 小銀, 響銀
Kudos: 2





	【精靈寶可夢】十五夜（赤綠、響銀、大吾米可利、丹奇。2020中秋賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> ***人物形象大部份來自POKEMON MASTERS EX***
> 
> 湊個節日熱鬧  
> 沒什麼內容的一篇  
> 涉及四對CP  
> 左右有意義（文中沒有實際動作）

「十五夜？」  
例行會議結束後，受到葉子邀請的青綠不解地歪歪頭。秋舞過半場的時候，他人大多已在卡洛斯，這名字他只有比模糊更模糊的印象，第一個想起的相關物是完全不相關的鬃岩狼人黑夜型態。  
「就是吃糰子和賞月，赤紅也會來。」  
「妳竟然叫得動他……」  
要知道自己已經放棄告訴那人會議行程，一切塵埃落定後由自己告訴他結果還比較省時省力。  
「因為我和他說你會來。」  
「喂喂……」  
整理文件的青綠受不了地側視過去。  
「這樣最有效嘛。」  
女孩邊笑邊摸摸妙蛙花光滑的前額。

會場遠沒有青綠想像中熱鬧。  
「好安靜。」  
「因為只是賞月和吃糰子的節日嘛。」  
總是活力滿滿的葉子聲音變得輕輕的。

「哇！月亮好漂亮！是不是呀，小青青？」  
豐緣地區的偶像脫去平日的成熟，重拾此年紀應有的稚氣。  
「啾啾！」  
「琉琪亞，別跑這麼急。」  
不用一道命令，美納斯已游移到少女和鳥類寶可夢的身旁守護。

「赤紅！」  
帶著異國情調的少女嗓音，莎莉娜熱情地朝剛到會場的赤紅招手，後者微笑著壓壓帽子點頭。  
「好久不見。」  
卡魯穆也笑著回應。來自卡洛斯的少年少女刻意地壓低聲線，但眼神流露出無限的好奇和興奮。

會場邊緣的森林中，  
「小銀！你看，大家都到了！」  
「你小聲點喇。」  
認為自己是被硬拖來會場的少年也順應氣氛壓低了聲線。  
「抱歉抱歉，我太興奮了！」  
阿響不好意思地笑了笑。  
「我們過去吧！」  
黑髮少年朝同伴伸手，  
「我不要。」  
「那我去拿糰子回來，小銀在這等我吧！」  
沒失望，沒抱怨，乾脆地接受。紅髮的少年盯著戴帽子的同伴，不應答。  
「小銀？」  
「……隨便你。」  
「那你等我一下，絕對不准自己先回去喔！」  
戴帽子的少年轉身跑向人群，在被他留在森林的同伴看去，他就像是跑進了明亮無比的月光，再也不會回來。

「舅舅，不是說會有糰子嗎？」  
在月下快樂起舞了一陣的琉琪亞往回跑到米可利身邊，微微皺著眉問。  
「可能還未到而已。」  
「抱歉，我來晚了。」  
道歉從天而降。  
「大吾！怎麼會是你？」  
米可利一臉難以置信地看著從盔甲鳥上下來的好友。大吾從鋼甲鳥寶可夢身上卸下一個箱子。  
「我家負責供應的呀！」  
「我知道，我只是沒想過會由你送過來而已。」  
「哇！這糰子好好看！」  
琉琪亞高興地高高舉起一塊薰衣草色，印上兔子觀月圖案的糰子。  
「喔！很有眼光嘛，那是今年的新品喔！」  
「舅舅，我能吃嗎？」  
沒人能拒絕少女如此真誠的請求。  
「別吃太多，不然又要鬧肚子了。」  
「我知道——哇！這些也好漂亮！」  
少女又拿了好幾個不同款式的糰子，歡快地抱住它們在長輩和長輩的挚友面前與自己的七夕青鳥起舞。兩位青年相互交換了個溫暖的笑容。

稍晚後，來自世界各地的訓練家慢慢聚集到會場。原先只是場東方訓練家自己私下舉辦的小型慶祝會，不知不覺間卻連接了世界。合眾、阿羅拉和卡洛斯地區的少年少女好奇地把玩芒草枝和品嚐對他們來說味道有點太過清淡的糰子。東方訓練家們組成不同或大或小，組合不時改變的圈子交換情報或閒話家常。青綠、葉子和赤紅偶爾加入其中，偶爾三人成團，偶爾又加入到為西方訓練家們解說的圈子。

人數變多了的會場沒有變得吵鬧，偶起的熱鬧很快便會自動調整音量，安靜像是個稱職的刑警般四處巡邏管理。青綠蠻享受這氣氛。  
「拍得到嗎？」  
葉子湊過來看向他的手機屏幕。  
「不太行。」  
經過各種數據處理，圓月成了一個什麼細節都看不到的普通光球。  
「要不你拍糰子和芒草？」  
葉子指指三人身前不遠處的桌子。  
「只能這樣了。」  
青綠無奈地聳聳肩。

夜色中，橘色和綠色的身影沒白天清晰，但火光依然明亮。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
丹帝不解地問看著手機微笑的奇巴納。是夜難得天晴，二人在各自的夜間散步中相遇上。  
「青綠傳來了照片。」  
奇巴納把手機遞向丹帝，  
「好精緻的……蛋糕？」  
「糰子，下次有機會帶給你吃，我覺得不錯吃。」  
「十五夜……是那邊的節日嗎？」  
「嗯，好像是慶祝豐收的節日，會吃糰子和賞月。」  
丹帝把手機還回奇巴納手上。  
「賞月……今天的月亮會有什麼不一樣嗎？」  
伽勒爾地區的冠軍疑惑地看向身旁的滿月，儘管二人身處半空，月仍是遙不可及。奇巴納早已習慣對方不時放錯方向的關注點。  
「啤酒節的啤酒會有什麼不一樣嗎？配合氣氛吧，我猜。」  
他一臉好笑地看著被月光灑滿一身的冠軍。  
「也是呵！」  
發現自己關注錯方向的丹帝尷尬地搔搔臉頰。

「小銀，你看！有這麼多欸！」  
阿響興奮地朝同伴展示手上的糰子，它們遠比小銀想像的要精緻許多。一直跟在他身邊的狃拉好奇地在阿響身前仰頭。  
「狃拉也想吃嗎？我問過大吾，他說寶可夢也可以吃喔！」  
不應在秋日過半時泛起的暖流使少年感到不適。  
「隨便你，我回去了。」  
「那我們一起回去吧！」  
「欸？」  
帽子少年還是那張笑臉，沒露出絲毫不滿。  
「你不用——」  
「這年我想和小銀過十五夜。」  
笑臉不變，堅定不移。

「真是麻煩你……」  
把熟睡的外甥女從大吾背上抱下放到床上，米可利摸了摸馬上窩到琉琪亞身旁的小青青。  
「沒事，總不能要你一個人背這麼遠嘛。」  
「不過就十五夜，她有必要這麼興奮嗎？」  
米可利無奈地嘆氣。  
「小孩子嘛。你第一次看到美納斯躍出水面時不是也差不多？」  
「你現在看到罕有的石頭也是差不多而已。」  
豐緣地區的現任冠軍和前冠軍互相挖苦過後，同時失笑。  
「嗯……」  
沉睡中的少女不知是不是被吵到，喃聲後翻了過身，臉埋進了七夕青鳥柔軟的翅膀。見狀，她的舅舅和他的好友再次失笑。

在帕希歐一個能看到海濤拍岸的山洞中，關都地區的上任冠軍窩在從不履行職務的現任冠軍懷中。  
「你被那傢伙騙了。她和你說時，根本還沒問我。」  
赤紅側頭親了親青綠的額角。  
「我都不知道糰子原來這麼精緻。」  
青綠在赤紅懷中調整成更舒服的位置。  
「我有點期待明年的十五夜了。」  
道館館主笑得開懷，現任冠軍以最溫柔的笑回應。  
「萬聖節時換我來給你們介紹吧！鬥也和阿塞蘿拉好像已經做好服裝了，到時候我們可以去問爺爺要糖果。」  
一個代表"我很期待"的吻落到剛才的位置。二人相視而笑後，交換了一個印在彼此唇上的吻。

在飄散著黏寶寶黏液味的房間中，赤裸住上身的丹帝出神地看著窗外的明月。  
「想去帕希歐？」  
同樣裸著上身的房間主人問，他在人前總是束好的黑髮已悉數散開。  
「你不想嗎？」  
「想，但和你的想不一樣。」  
你想要挑戰全新的對手，我想透過和不同對手對戰提升實力然後回來打敗你。  
「我知道。」  
丹帝回過頭笑著說。  
「我知道你知道。」  
奇巴納笑著回應，然後仰頭接下丹帝送來的吻。

END


End file.
